


Touch Like Cotton

by trash__universe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boxers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, shamless smut, slight mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi has been gone for far too long, and Tatsuya misses the way his giant touches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Like Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you enjoy it! It's not beta-ed or anything, so if you find any glaring problems, feel free to let me know.

Atsushi had been gone for ages, and to put it shortly, Tatsuya was getting pretty lonely. Okay, well, it may have just been three days, but that was ages when he usually got to see the purple haired giant daily. But Atsushi had gone on some sudden vacation thing with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, and usually Akashi let them bring their significant others, but for some reason even Taiga had been told he couldn’t go. 

Which the redhead had complained about - a lot. Like thirty-seven text messages, a lot. He was obviously rather put out by the fact that both of his bluenettes had been stolen from him at once. He apparently thought Akashi was attempting to steal Kuroko away from him - despite the fact that the man had left his own boyfriend behind as well. Furihata’s texts hadn’t been nearly as annoying, though he still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten his number.

Tatsuya prided himself on taking the sudden departure of his boyfriend better than the others had, but this morning, he really wasn’t. 

The summer sun seemed to beat down on him, even through the blinds hanging in the bedroom he shared with Atsushi. It left him feeling hot and sticky in his own skin, which would have been irritating even without the physical evidence of his neglected arousal twitching in his briefs. He tried to ignore it, as he had for the past few days. Atsushi would be home soon - he hoped, since Akashi had conveniently not told him when they were supposed to be returning - and he’d wait until then. 

Or, at least that’s what he’d been telling himself, over and over again. But the longer he laid in their bed, breathing in the sweet, yet sharp scent of his boyfriend, the more it seemed impossible. Tatsuya craved the feeling of those large, rough hands on his body and the hot, wet tongue on his chest. He had gotten so used to their lazy morning sex, where Atsushi would lay back in bed and stare up at him like he was his everything while he rode the larger man’s hard member until they both came. It felt weird to wake up without it. 

Groaning, Tatsuya finally pulled himself from their bed. He just couldn’t take it anymore. With an almost grumpy look on his face, he made his way over to Atsushi’s dresser, yanking the top drawer open. He was guilty of masturbating while wearing his boyfriend’s old basketball jersey from time to time, though his search for it was quickly derailed when he had a far more tempting idea. 

Lying near the top of the drawer were a pair of clean, yet rumpled boxers, which had obviously been put away in a rush. Tatsuya always folded their laundry, but there was only so much he could do if his boyfriend insisted on keeping his drawers looking sloppy. 

Before he could second guess himself, he grabbed them and pushed the drawer shut again. In a less than graceful rush, he stripped out of his own boxers before slipping into Atsushi’s. They hung off his hips in a baggy fashion, since his boyfriend was much larger than him, but he didn’t mind, it just made all of this easier. 

Looking into the full length mirror that was hung on the wall between their dressers, Tatsuya admired the image he’d created, though he did sort of have to chuckle at himself. The boxers had been a gift from himself to Atsushi a couple years ago for Valentine's Day. They were white, adorned with little pink donuts - he’d known they were perfect the moment he’d seen them at the shop. Of course, Atsushi hadn’t thought they were quite as amusing as he had, but he blamed that on the fact that the giant had been very preoccupied with the various Valentine’s candies he’d also gotten him. 

With a light grip, Tatsuya began stroking himself through the cotton boxers, unable to take his eyes off the sight in the mirror. It wasn’t that he was vain or anything, it just turned him on horribly to do things like this while wearing Atsushi’s clothes. 

The fabric felt soft against his skin, sending sparks of pleasure through him as he stroked his throbbing member. After neglecting himself for so long, Tatsuya was already close to the release he so desperately sought. A few spots of precum soaked through the material, leaving darkened spots in their wake. 

His breathing grew slightly more labored as he got into it, gripping himself harder through the fabric as he tried to mimic the way Atsushi brought him off. His boyfriend had those huge, strong hands, that had no problem circling his entire length. His own almost didn’t seem like enough anymore. But, suddenly, his hands weren’t the only ones on his body. 

Too preoccupied with his own image in the mirror, Tatsuya hadn’t noticed Atsushi creep into their room, apparently trying to be quite as to not wake his partner, had he still been asleep. Instead, he’d walked in to find this beautiful scene, his boyfriend’s back to him, wearing those ridiculous boxers that he couldn’t help but to love because Muro-chin bought them for him. 

His boyfriend currently looked positively edible, head tipped to the side, cheeks flushed pink with arousal. Atsushi immediately abandoned his luggage at the bedroom door in favor of sneaking up behind Tatsuya. His hands slipped over the man’s shoulders, and he could feel the little jerk of surprize his boyfriend gave. 

“At-Atsushi-” 

“Muro-chin, did you miss me?” Murasakibara teased, hands sliding down over his chest, stopping to pluck at the pert nipples in his path. Tatsuya gasped sharply, leaning back into the large expanse of the other man’s chest. 

“Ah-yes!” Tatsuya had a hard time responding with the way Atsushi’s tongue started roaming over the expanse of his throat. The larger man alway loved teasing him, saying he couldn’t get enough of the delicious noises he made. 

“I missed you too.” Large hands covered Tatsuya’s own, stroking his member in a way that only Atsushi could. A choked moan escaped his lips, thighs positively trembling. “Look at you, I could just eat you up.” As if to make a point, the purple head ended his sentence with a rough bite to his boyfriend’s neck. 

Tatsuya’s hands were soon pushed away, replaced completely by Atsushi’s as he stroked his member through the damp fabric. He was breathing hard, heart beating out of control in his chest. Gods, he was so close, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His knees surely would have given out, had Atsushi not been holding him up. 

Tatsuya cried out as he came then, coating the inside of the boxers with sticky cum. His hands gripped into his boyfriend’s arms, as Atsushi kept stroking him through his orgasm. Turning his head to the side, he let out muffled moans into his boyfriend’s shirt. He felt the arm around his waist tighten as his knees finally gave out beneath him. 

Atsushi’s chuckle seemed to rumble against his back. “Muro-chin, you look so cute.” Tatsuya’s eyes flicked up, looking into the mirror one more time. He looked rather disheveled, leaning against the purple head. The sticky boxers stuck to the outline of his cock, making him squirm. That was starting to feel a little gross. 

“Not exactly the word I’d use.” He snorted, glancing up at his boyfriend in the mirror. Atsushi shrugged, then his eyes flickered. 

“Oh, that’s right. Aka-chin is in the living room, he wanted to say hi before he left.” And with that, Atsushi left the bedroom. 

Tatsuya sank to his knees, cheeks burning in a blush. No, there was no way Akashi hadn’t heard most of that. He felt like dying out of embarrassment. He was so screwed.


End file.
